


Adjustments

by MrProphet



Category: Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Adjustments

Extracts from the Intergalactic Insurance Association Yearbook's Collected Tales of the Space Lanes, a compilation of the best insurance claim accounts.

"I was travelling at warp speed when I accidentally hit a cloaked Romulan Intelligence vessel that wasn't there."

"While engaged in a routine freight run, my vessel suffered damage from an Imperial cruiser that thought I was someone else."

"The Enterprise was stationary at traffic lights when she was struck head-on by a Reman Warbird."

"The ship suffered substantial damage from impact with a planet which had previously been obscured by cloud cover."

"I was manning the superlaser ignition system aboard the Death Star during a routine diplomatic mission to Alderaan when an electrical fault caused a short circuit resulting in an inadvertent laser discharge."

"Accidental passage through a space-time anomaly resulted in the damage to my ship as well as the lapse of premium for the past 500 years."


End file.
